


And Every Time You Fall, Follow Me- [Bedside Series]

by queenslayer



Series: House of the Rising Sun [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, House Lannister, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenslayer/pseuds/queenslayer
Summary: A bedside series of intimacy [1]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to commit to something here, but if you've been following any of my works (thank you, by the way), I'm horrible with follow through, yikes! But, in my head, this is a concept that I think will continue to be motivating for me. The idea is to write a series of scenes, all that take place between Jaime and Cersei Lannister in a bedroom setting. Not just sexual, of course, but really focusing on intimacy.

His finger traced the curve of her bare hip, like a car winding the edges of a road with such precision, but still with a confident caution. He had done it a thousand times before, but each time seemed to thrill him more than the last. Jaime’s eyes remained fixed on her skin, every pore, the way her soft breathing moved her body as she slept. He had accepted the fact that he was defenseless against her long ago, but in quiet moments like these, it seemed to be magnified. He was hardly ashamed, but amazed that she could pull him so, after all this time, after all these years. 

Moving closer, he stilled his hand at her hip, gripping it carefully as he pressed his front against her back. The clock on his adjacent nightstand read 2:12AM, and he knew she would soon wake to leave him. Jaime had always tried to persuade her to stay even though the result was always the same. Nevertheless, he had to try. When he breathed her in, it was his body wash he smelled, the scent of pine filling his nose. It lingered on her skin in the way he wished she could always remain on her. Cersei’s dark hair was still damp from the shower they had taken together just an hour before. She was exhausted, the stress of this week with her caseload and her children hitting her harder than it normally had. She customarily left him upon their ritual shower, but this night, she needed the sleep- away from her home and her trouble, but under his protection. It was only then she would be rested. 

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he was soft. Jaime hardly found sleep when she was with him like this. Instead he chose to take in the moment, the moments he felt he should have always been entitled to if he were her true husband. The only thing that could ever pain him was the feeling that would wash over him after she would leave. The emptiness of his bed would set a chill in his heart, and he would soon count the minutes until he could see her again. Perhaps it was obsession, but Jaime could hardly find it in himself to care. Cersei was the sun, and he would drink from her even if it blackened his insides. 

Her phone lit up with a message as it sat next to the clock, and then another. The soft sound of the ping made her stir, her backside brushing against him. He stilled her there, hoping it wouldn’t wake her fully. Despite his weak attempt, she was fashioned to wake to such a sound, her eyes opening slowly before reaching for it. 

“Don’t…,” he whispered into the darkness and against her ear, catching her wrist before she could take the cell phone from its place. 

“Jaime,” she protested, her eyes heavy from sleep. 

“Whoever it is can go fuck themselves. It’s the middle of the night.” 

“It’s probably one of your wretched children.” Cersei replied in jest, still attempting to reach her phone despite his hold. 

“They seem to only be mine when they are doing things you hate. Otherwise, they are only yours.” 

“I fail to see the problem with that,” she smiled to herself, finally breaking free of him to squint at the glowing screen on her iPhone, revealing messages from her husband. “It’s Robert, so I suppose someone has already been fucking him tonight. Or should I still tell him to go fuck himself?” 

“Ah, what? Suddenly he is so concerned with your whereabouts?” 

“I have to go. He went by the firm and failed to see my car. He’s suspicious. I have to answer him.” 

“If you go back now, you’ll get into some drunken fight with him. Who cares if he thinks you’re having an affair? He can hardly say anything to you about it considering. Stay here.” Jaime pulled her closer still, her slight frame so easily enveloped by his large one. 

“I have to be there to see Myrcella and Tommen off to school anyway. Come on, Jaime, you know I can’t stay here.” 

‘They are 17 and 15, and she has a car. Myrcella is like you, only more neurotic. She will make sure Tommen gets to school.” 

“They last thing I need is Robert making some flippant comment that I am off having an affair to them at the breakfast table. They don’t need that with everything else.” She said as she turned in his arms, pressing a kiss against his lips only to have him take more than she had intended to give him. 

Jaime held her closer still, his thick fingers digging at her side and into her flesh, his mouth dominating their kiss. Cersei gave in slightly, allowing him to capture her tongue as she moaned softly in response to his touch. 

“I have to go…,” she said softly against his mouth, offering him one last kiss before he relaxed his grip. Cersei rolled out of his bed, her silhouette all he could see in the moonlight as she dressed herself. “Come over for breakfast,” she told him as she slipped on her heels, adjusting where her skirt rested on her hips. “Yeah?” 

Jaime breathed, relaxing his head into the pillow as he looked over to his sister. Their eyes met, and even in the darkness, they could see. “Of course.” He replied coolly, hardly one to reject any invitation from her. 

“Good, “she smiled, gathering her car keys from her purse. “Get some sleep.” 

He nodded and just like that she was gone, the feel of her hip lingering on his fingers until the next time the darkness would swallow them whole.


End file.
